Never safe to sleep
by LilXzibit57
Summary: Duo gets bored and decides to pull a prank on and unsuspecting pilot Rated T for some swear words
1. Wake Up Call

Never Safe To Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue. I'm not getting any money off this.

It was a sunny afternoon. Quatre looked out the window as he siped his tea. Wu-Fei was practicing his martial arts.

"Whatcha doing Q?" Duo questioned.

"Oh nothing, just looking outside at the yard."

"Ok….You seen He-chan or Trowa around?"

"No I haven't. I don't even know if they're up yet."

"I'll check then." Duo said as he went into the kitchen and got some plastic wrap.

Going into his room to get the video camera. He turned it on, pressing the red REC button. He then preceded to go to Trowa's room where 03's pilot was sound asleep. "Good thing Tro's a sound sleeper" he snickered as he set the camera on the dresser. Duo started wrapping the plastic wrap around Trowa's bed pinning the boy between the mattress and the covers. Duo went out of the room and returned the plastic wrap to the cupboard in the kitchen. He went back to Trowa's room with a huge smile on his face. Grabing hold of the bottom of the bed frame, he pulled up causeing the bed to flip. Trowa landed on the floor with the bed on top of him.

Hearing the crash, Quatre bolted upstairs, almost collideing into a groggy Heero. The 2 continued to Trowa's room. Trowa was wide awake now. "DUO WHAT THE HELL IS AROUND ME!" he growled at the braided boy.

"Plastic Wrap" came Duo's as he looked at him threw the camera's view finder. Heero and Quatre stared at the 2.

"DUO LEMME THE FUCK OUT" Trowa growled again as Quatre and Heero doubled over with laughter.

"Only if you say please." Duo smiled.

"Ok….Please lemme the fuck out."

"Alrighty then." Duo cut the wrap and let him out, following Heero and Quatre out of the room.

"Just wait. He's gunna get it. Revenge is a bitch Duo." Trowa whispered to himself as he walked out of his room


	2. Trowa's Revenge

Never Safe to Sleep

Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge

A/N: The setting is before Endless Waltz and about 3 months after the series. Some of the characters are out-of-character to make it more fun?

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Do own the plot so don't sue cuz I don't have the money

The next day, Trowa made sure that he was up before Duo. Sneaking into Duo's room, Trowa soundlessly snatched the video camera from off the nightstand. Going downstairs he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table setting the camera down in front of him. Heero walked into the room noticing the other boy.

"You look like your plotting something…evil?" the Japanese boy stated as he sat next to the Latino.

Trowa looked up at him with an evil glint in his visible eye. "Yep its pretty evil. You know what they say, 'Revenge is a Bitch' ne?" This statement caused Heero to shutter. Remembering the time when Duo encouraged Relena to steel all of his clothes, and replaced them with the girls' uniforms from the school. That also forced Heero into wearing a skirt, which unfortunately for him Duo got a picture of.

"So what do you have in mind, Tro?"

Trowa shrugged. "Not sure yet. You want in on it to get back at Duo?"

Heero didn't even hesitate on his answer. "Hell yeh."

"We'll wake him up in a very mean way." Trowa said looking at him.

"How? We can't do what he did to you."

"Oh it's a lot worse then that." The Latino said as he pulled out a small box.

"What's in there? Thumbtacks or something?" Heero questioned, raising a brow. Trowa shook his head as he opened the box. "High power explosives. I'm gunna blow up his car aka 'My Precious Baby"

"If you do that, how's he gunna get around?"

"I'll just tell him Wu-fei wants to drive him around." Trowa answered as they went outside. Trowa went up to Duo's new Poniac Sunfire that had a customized paint job detailed with Duo's favorite picture of his Gundam Deathsyth, and placed all of the explosives on it. After the plan was set up, Trowa lead the way back to Duo's room with a spray paint can. He painted the phrase, 'Revenge is a Bitch'. Leaving the room the 2 pilots went downstairs and sat in the living room where they could see their revenge take place when they look out the window. Pulling out the detonator, Trowa pressed the button.

"Uh….Tro. It didn't work." Heero was right. The explosives were still on the car.

"I thought those might have been blanks. Plan B." Trowa replied, going to the patio door.

"Plan B! We're Gundam pilots. We're not supposed to have a Plan B. We failed." Heero spazed following Trowa outside.

"Just in case it didn't work I came up with one." HeavyArm's pilot stated with a smirk. He got on Wu-Fei's motorcycle and started it.

"Oh. You're going to the store on Wu-Fei's bike?" Quatre asked as he stepped out onto the deck, looking at the two pilots.

"Nope. I'm just getting revenge on Duo." Trowa started riding towards the car. Since the driveway had a small hill on it, he jumped the bike off it barely jumping off the bike before it hit the car causing it to explode.

"Oh my God Trowa! How could you! That's not REVENGE that's DESTRUCTION!" Quatre spazed.

The explosion woke Duo up. He ran out onto the deck and went absolutely pale. "My car!" Duo screamed as he saw what was left of his car. He then glared over at Trowa. "I got your message but my car!" Trowa smirked at him. Duo then noticed Heero. "Why didn't you stop Tro? Or were you in on it?"

"Oh he was in on it." Quatre said. "I overheard them talking, and it appears you brought this on yourself."

Heero then focused his attention to Wu-Fei's bedroom window, which had been open the whole time Trowa got his revenge. "Lets just hope Wu-Fei doesn't find out about what Trowa….." Heero cut off, seeing Wu-Fei step out onto the deck.

"Find out about what, Yuy?" Wu-Fei said as he noticed the smoldering car and his destroyed motorcycle. "What the Hell did you do to my bike Barton!" He yelled angrily.

"Just a little thing called Sweet Revenge on Duo." Trowa replied

"Injustice! This means war Barton"

"Do you honestly believe that instigating a war with Trowa will bring you justice?" Quatre asked.

Wu-Fei nodded. "Yes. Come on Maxwell." He continued grabbing Duo by his braid and dragging him into the house so they could come up with ideas. "We'll get Barton and Yuy so badly" while Heero and Trowa called up after them.

"We'd love to see you try." The 2 pilots went back to Heero's room to think of another prank that they could pull over on Wu-Fei and Duo.

Quatre remained alone on the deck. "Oh man Duo. What have you started?" He whispered to himself.

TBC

………………………………………………………………………………………There's chapter 2. R&R. I might be needing ideas for ch.3 but not sure yet…leave some and I'll try to fit them in. (I'll also say which idea is who's if ideas are left)


	3. Shaving Cream

Never Safe to Sleep Ch. 3

Disclaimer: Don't own what else can I say?

Note: WingedPanther73 and Sybil Rowan - Thanks for getting me back into this story.

Chapter 3- Shaving Cream

The next few days went by with no pranks. Yet everyone was on edge. Duo and Wu-Fei would constantly face either Heero or Trowa whenever they were in the same room with the other pilots, dreading a prank if they so happened to turn their back. Trowa became suspicious every time someone entered the same room as him. As for Heero, he just locked himself in his room.

It was the middle of the night. Sitting up on his bed in the room they now shared, Heero slipped out of bed. Tip-toeing over to Trowa's bed, he shook the Heavy-Arms pilot by the shoulder. "Hey Trowa. Are you awake?" The other pilot groaned sleepily.

"Not exactly…Something wrong?" Trowa asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes, as he ran a hand through his bangs that more unruly than normal.

"Do you know if we have shaving cream?" Heero asked no emotion to his voice. Trowa shrugged.

"Bathroom second drawer….wait…Are you planning…." Trowa trailed off, trying to read his comrade's face. Heero didn't answer him. He just knew that the silencer would know what he was getting at as he left the room and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing two cans, Heero tossed one to Trowa. "Who do you want?" Trowa asked, as they made their way to Duo and Wufei's shared room.

"I'll get the Braided Baka. You get Injustice boy." Heero said, turning the knob silently, letting the two scheming pilots in. Heero snuck over to Duo's bed. Snickering, Heero placed almost half a can of the foamy cream into Duo's open palm. Simultaneously, Trowa was doing the same thing across the room with Wufei. Lucky for pilots 01 and 03, 02 and 05 decided to have their beds face each other on opposite walls instead of laying parallel on the same wall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Five, four, three, two, one." Trowa counted down looking at his watch. Heero stood beside him from the safety of the balcony that faced Maxwell's room; both of them watching the scene unfold through binoculars. On cue, the alarm Heero set went off causing both Duo and Wufei to bolt up in bed. Each slinging their share of shaving cream across the room.

"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei shouted as he was sitting up, face covered in shaving cream. Duo blinked in confusion.

"Why did you cover my face with…Shaving cream?" Duo asked innocently. Had Wufei turned on him? Wufei blinked. He hadn't even noticed Duo's situation until he heard Duo's reply.

"Why'd you turn on me Duo?" Wufei asked as he whipped his face off.

"I didn't turn on you, Fei. I'm covered in it too. You turned on me" Neither boy had figured out that it had been the way Trowa and Heero got back at them.

Trowa and Heero exchanged matching smirks and high-fived each other. "Mission: Complete."


End file.
